dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
ME!
DreamingWolf1 aka The Person who Lives in your Brain 2,072 Edits since joining this wiki January 6, 2017 My Website My favorite wikis Wings of Fire Wiki Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki DreamingWolf's Random Wiki Warriors Fanon Wiki I live in Myself I was born on April 16 My occupation is Something I am Somebody Profile Message Wall Blog Contributions Stalking Edit profile Wolf GiF Hello I am DreamingWolf1. I love wolves, cats, owls, snow leopards, Wings of Fire, Moonbli, Lynxter, Warrior cats, Star Wars and How to train your Dragon. Currently Reading: Warriors; Legends of the Clans Currently watching: How to train your dragon: Race to the edge Currently Enjoying: Going onto Wiki, reading, writing in my books, playing with my three awesome dogs and my one 'perfect' cat, watching star wars and HTTYD Currently Loving: Everything there is to love Currently hating: Monkeys, Umbli, Qinter, Foxflake and Anemarin Boop OK before you talk to me Make sure I am not in this mood Tooka GiF 2 This mood is OK Tooka GiF Happy THIS IS AWESOME TALK TO ME GIF DANCING CAT My Friends If you don't see yourself here feel free to add yourself! User: AquaTCS User: Solstice the Icewing User: Grudgeholder User: Phaet the Dove My Badges Turtlejou slight top spoilers by 88aurora88-dats5d1 Art by 88Aurora88 Turtlejou This badge is for all who know that Turtle and Kinkajou belong together, and support it to no end. Put this on your page if you love ! 20100201145357%21Spr_4h_006.png Spr_b_5b_644.png Hyper's friends You are Hyper's friend! Yay! Free facts&enchiladas. You can venture into the Star Wars galaxy, and maybe live? This means knowing a PKMN and dinosaur fanatic You can use my tribes, and are invited to Hogwarts To add this to your page put in the source code. RoyalRanger's Friend! If this badge appears on your page then it means RoyalRanger has taken a liking to you. This means that he'll do his best to protect you and help you. Enjoy his friendship! To put this badge on your page { {Friend of RoyalRanger }} without spaces between the 18hwjx7q647b6jpg.jpgjhhjhhj Serperior Fav Pokémon Neutral Moonship Neutrality Add this badge to your page if you were neutral about Moonbli and Winterwatcher. To add this to your page, put in your source code. Winterwatcher13232 Winterwatcher For Life! This badge is for those who support the Wings of Fire ship, Winterwatcher! For those of you think Winter and Moon would be great together. If Winterwatcher is your OTP, add this to you're page by typing { {Winterwatcher Support!} } IMG 0714 Moonbli Supporter!!!! You, the lucky recipient of this badge, have been chosen as one of the ULTIMATE Moonbli fans!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! You have shown that you completely support Moonlbi in every way and that you have wonderful taste in ships. YAY! Congratulations again!!! Moonbli 4 life!!!! To put this on your page, put Indigo and Blob by Windshear1 Blob Support! This badge is for those people who love Blob and hope he is still alive! If you love Blob, add this badge by putting in the source code! SDDSFDNeither Secret Darkstalker Defenders Welcome to the SDD! We are a secret group of Grudgeholder's friends who will defend and honor Darkstalker's actions and memories, even though it makes the Darkstalker haters want to find and destroy us! BlizzardTCI's Friend Hi there! If this badge has appeared on your page, that mean's you are BlizzardTCI's Friend! Congratulations! I hope you are her friend too. Anyway....... You have are now invited to any RP's she makes, all conversation she has, and are allowed to talk to her anytime! To put this badge on your profile (or wherever) put { {Blizzard's Friend} } without the spaces.